Broken Rebellion
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: [Formerly 'Take Me Away'] What do Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms have in common? Broken Rebellion.
1. Take Me Away

Author's Note: I do not own the song "Take Me Away", nor do I own the singer of it, Christina Vidal. I do not own any of the wreslters mentioned in this story. I don't even own the name of the band, "Broken Rebellion". It's my friend Kylie's design name. Anyways, here we go...  
  
TAKE ME AWAY  
  
Sixteen year-old Amy Dumas looked around her garage at the rest of her bandmates of 'Broken Rebellion'. Her fiery red hair was down in wacky waves, with wild purple and green clip-in extensions going in all sorts of different directions. Amy was dressed in a plaid skirt with black fishnet stockings and a black t-shirt with the anarchy symbol on the front in white. The sounds of drums going wild were heard and the young girl spun around to see seventeen year-old Matt Hardy pounding at the drums with a huge smile on her face. Her two guitarists, Matt's fifteen year-old brother Jeff and Amy's next-door neighbour fifteen year-old Shane Helms were tuning their guitars to perfection. Matt's dark brown hair was flying all over the place, due to his bobbing his head along to his drumming beat. Amy smiled at the drummer, as he winked at her. She then looked over at Shane, who had green streaks running through his brown hair. Shane was dressed in baggy black jeans and an oversized red t-shirt that read "Thinking isn't your strong point, is it?!" on the front. Shane looked up to see Amy smiling at him. The fifteen year-old smiled back and then walked over to Jeff. The rest of the band members were rebellious, but Jeff was the wackiest out of the whole bunch. His hair was neon green and fuschia at the moment, and he wore loads of body paints. Jeff's white wifebeater was stained with paint and he was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans.   
  
The door of the garage opened and in walked Broken Rebellion's bass player and Amy's back-up singer, Shannon Moore and Trish Stratus. Shannon had his arm draped around the shoulders of his girlfriend, Trish. The pair were both fourteen, the youngest members of the band, but that didn't take away from their talent. Shannon was wearing a black longsleeved t-shirt with the word "Loser" on the front and a pair of black jeans. Trish, however, did not dress like the other band members. She wore a dark denim skirt with a white tank top. Her long blonde hair was up in a high ponytail. Despite her being different from the rest of the band, she had an amazingly soft voice that was great for background vocals. Shannon walked over to his bass guitar standing in the corner of the room. He quickly slung the strap over his shoulder as Trish headed over to the microphone. The rest of the garage was silent, for Broken Rebellion was ready to begin. Amy walked over to her microphone, which was positioned in between Shane Helms and Jeff Hardy. Matt Hardy stood up from his seat, his two drum sticks in his hands. Matt Hardy was dressed in a purple sleeveless shirt and black pants. He hit his drum sticks together, motioning for everybody to get ready.  
  
"ONE...TWO...ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" He shouted, sitting back down. Jeff and Shame began playing the chords of the first part of the song, Matt joining in with his drumming seconds later. Amy Dumas took a quick look around and pulled her microphone closer to her.  
  
"Yeah...Yeah..." She started off, her eyes going around to watch her band again. Trish was behind her, swaying to the beat. Shannon was rocking out, making the bass of the song spectacular. Shane and Jeff were off in their own world, giving it their all on their guitars.  
  
"Get up, get out,  
  
We're number one there's no doubt,  
  
I'm all wrong, you're right,  
  
It's all the same with you,  
  
I'm too fit, too fat,  
  
You ask why,  
  
So why,  
  
So why,  
  
So why,  
  
So why..." Amy Dumas sang, her voice filling the garage. The band was in full swing, Trish Stratus getting ready to bring her wonderful voice into the background vocals. Amy bobbed her head to the music, as Matt Hardy kept the beat with his drumming.  
  
"On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
Don't want to grow up,  
  
I want to get out,  
  
Hey! Take me away,  
  
I want to shout out,  
  
Take me away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away..." The red hair of Amy Dumas was flying around, her head swinging back and forth. Her hips began to move to the music as she turned to her left side to find Shane Helms rocking out. Shane stepped closer to Broken Rebellion's lead singer. Amy placed her arm on Shane, looking at him. She continued to sing.  
  
"Round and round here we go again,  
  
Same old start, same old end,  
  
Turn my head," With that said, Amy Dumas turned her head to look at the other guitarist, Jeff Hardy. Jeff's multi-colored hair was bouncing up and down rapidly as the guitarist jumped around to the music.  
  
"And turn back again,  
  
Same old stuff never ends,  
  
Do this, do that,  
  
Can't deal, can't deal with that,  
  
I tune in, tune out,  
  
I've heard it all before,  
  
Hello, goodbye,  
  
Never asking me why,  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Goodbye..." The sixteen year-old songstress sang, stepping back to be right next to Trish. Her black microphone placed in her hand, she stood next to the blonde as the two sang together.  
  
"On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
Don't want to grow up,  
  
I want to get out,  
  
Hey! Take me away,  
  
I want to shout out,  
  
Take me away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away..." With the last 'away' being held for a long count, that was the cue for green-haired Shane Helms. Shane jumped into the center of it all, playing a fantastic guitar solo. He leaned back a bit, completely absorbed into the little part he was given to be himself. The fifteen year-old boy played his hardest, as if he would never be able to play again. Amy grinned at Shane for his awesome solo and then looked at Matt, who was completely into his drums.  
  
Don't want to grow up,  
  
I want to get out,  
  
Hey! Take me away,  
  
I want to shout out,  
  
Take me away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away...  
  
Round and round here we go again,  
  
Same old story, same old end,  
  
Turn my head,  
  
And turn back again,  
  
Same old stuff, never ends." With the last word of the song being sung, everybody's playing came to a halt and the song was over. Amy Dumas looked around at all the other members of Broken Rebellion. Matt Hardy was breathing heavily, and Shane Helms had sweat dripping down his forehead. Jeff Hardy was all smiles, and Shannon Moore was running his hands over his bass.. Trish Stratus was taking deep breaths and herself? Amy Dumas was beaming with pride at her band's awesome song. Just as they were about to start up another song, the door of the garage opened and in the head of Mrs. Dumas popped in.  
  
"Amy! Didn't I tell you to quiet down?"  
  
Loved It? Liked It? Hated It? Tell me what you think! 


	2. Good News Sort Of

Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews guys. I never thought I'd get that many. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got so many pleas to continue it, I decide to! Now on to the technical stuff. I do not own any of the wreslters mentioned in this story. I don't even own the name of the band, "Broken Rebellion". It's my friend Kylie's design name. Anyways, here we go...  
  
GOOD NEWS...SORT OF  
  
Amy Dumas spun her head, her kohl eyeliner-rimmed hazel eyes watching her mother as she fully entered the garage. Mrs. Dumas was wearing a white t-shirt with paint splattered all over it and a pair of blue jean overalls, paint all over those too. In her right hand was a paint brush, and she had streaks of yellow and red all over her face. Amy's mother was an artist who worked at home and always needed peace and quiet to create her masterpieces. Amy's hand was still on her black microphone, looking at her mother. "Mom! You said you weren't going to be painting today!" The sixteen year-old girl complained. The other members of Broken Rebellion stayed quiet, making sure not to upset Mrs. Dumas.  
  
"I thought I wasn't too, but there was a change of plans. I got an order from Mrs. Smith and she needed it as soon as possible. I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to have to end practice for today. You all can come back tomorrow." Mrs. Dumas apologized before going back into the house. Once the door was closed, every single member of the band groaned.  
  
"Now what?" Jeff Hardy asked, taking off his guitar. Everybody shrugged, out of ideas. It wasn't the first time Mrs. Dumas had ended practice for Broken Rebellion. She did it pretty often, they had a back-up place to practice. But the Hardy house was being occupied by their father's guests that day, so there was nowhere else.  
  
"Our back-up place is being used. I guess we're screwed." Shannon Moore sighed, placing his arm around the shoulders of his girlfriend, Trish Stratus. By now, Trish has a piece of grape bubblegum in her mouth. She chewed on it silently, getting ready to blow her trademark gigantic bubbles. Matt Hardy tucked his drum sticks into the pocket of his pants and stood up. He walked over to the rest of the band, who was standing around Amy's microphone stand.  
  
"Well, we could do something else. We'll continue practice tomorrow, just like Amy's mom said." Matt told them. They all nodded and began to pack up their instruments.  
  
After packing up, the entire group headed out of Amy's garage. Shane rushed to his house and put his guitar away in his room. After the green-haired fifteen year-old came out of his house, which was next door to Amy's, the band began walking down the street. Matt was walking in the front, sort of like the leader of the pack. He had his drum sticks in his back pocket and a black jacket over his purple t-shirt. Amy Dumas walked behind him, Shane Helms by her side. Shannon Moore and Trish Stratus were walking behind Amy and Shane, holding hands. Jeff Hardy was last, trying to hop, skip, run and jump at the same time. Jeff soon became the first in the walking line, for he did a few handsprings and ended up infront of Matt. Matt got his younger brother into a headlock and began to give him a noogie, his rainbow colored hair going all over the place. The rest of the group stopped, watching as the two Hardy brothers played around. Jeff was trying to elbow his way out of Matt's grip, but became unsuccessful as Matt took Jeff down onto the ground. Matt got up himself, placing his foot over Jeff's chest. Amy couldn't help, but laugh at the Hardy brothers. Jeff grabbed Matt's foot, tripping him. Matt fell, his hands breaking his fall. Jeff rose, twisting Matt's ankle. Matt screamed in pain, as Jeff's lips curled up into a sadistic smile. Before the boys could continue their little fight any further, a voice broke them up.  
  
"Hey. Aren't you that band, Broken Rebellion?" The person asked. Jeff let go of Matt's ankle and helped his older brother up. Along with the rest of the band, they turned around to see a man with black hair standing there. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a black leather jacket. The man was older than them, much older. He looked to be in his mid-forties, give or take a few years.  
  
"Yeah. That's us." Shane Helms answered, walking closer to the man. A smile came across his face as he watched the fifteen year-old approach him. The man extended his hand out, waiting for Shane to accept. Shane looked back at the rest of the band, who motioned for him to proceed. Shane Helms did so, shaking the hand of the black haired man.  
  
"My name is Eric Bischoff and I own a club called "Raw". I'm looking for new bands to play at my club. I heard about your band from a couple of regulars from my club. Have you guys ever played at a club before?" Eric asked. Shane Helms shook his head, speaking for the rest of the band. Broken Rebellion had played at several school dances and Trish's cousin's seventeenth birthday party, but that was pretty much it. Bischoff's smile grew wider. "How would you like to audition for a spot at my club? I'll pay you one hundred dollars each to play for one night."  
  
"Hold on. I'll have to discuss it with the rest of the band." Shane answered, turning to face the rest of Broken Rebellion. Trish Stratus had a huge smile on her face, and Shannon Moore was shaking slightly from the excitement. Jeff Hardy jumped up and down, nodding his head to Shane. Matt smirked and Amy nodded. Shane decided to tease his band members for a moment, placing his chin in his hand to act like he was pondering the thought. The other members of Broken Rebellion couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"SAY YES ALREADY!" The other five screamed in unison. Eric Bischoff and Shane Helms laughed. Shane turned back to Eric Bischoff and nodded.  
  
"We'd love to." Shane replied, as Eric Bischoff nodded his head.  
  
"Well, you're going to be up against another band. They're called 'Evolution'. Have you heard of them?" Eric Bischoff questioned. That was when the world just seemed to stop. Of course Broken Rebellion knew who Evolution was. Evolution was their rival band. They were from the other side of town, the rich side. All of the members came from high class families. The members of Evolution were Randy Orton, the bassist, Ric Flair, the drummer, Dave Batista, the guitarist and Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the vocalist. Evolution and Broken Rebellion were always at it, battling for each gig in town. One time, Shannon Moore was attacked by Evolution's bassist and guitarist, Randy Orton and Dave Batista.   
  
Shannon Moore shuddered at the sound of the word 'Evolution'. He still had a scar on the back of his neck from a piece of glass that Dave Batista hurt him with. "Yeah...we...we know who they are." Shannon squeaked out, breaking the silence. Eric nodded.  
  
"Okay then. I'll see you guys Saturday night at six-thirty. Do you know where the club is?"   
  
"Yeah. We know." Matt told him. Eric nodded, said his good-byes and left. As soon as Eric Bischoff left, Shane walked over to his band and looked at all of the faces. Jeff, for once, wasn't happy. Trish's jaw had dropped to the ground, and Shannon looked like a scared puppy. Matt was silent, staring down at the ground and Amy was tapping her foot.   
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Shane Helms asked. 


	3. An Encounter With Evolution

Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews guys. I never thought I'd get that many. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got so many pleas to continue it, I decide to! Now on to the technical stuff. I do not own any of the wreslters mentioned in this story. I don't even own the name of the band, "Broken Rebellion". It's my friend Kylie's design name. Anyways, here we go...  
  
To Melissa Ryan, yes I did watch Freaky Friday. In fact, I have the DVD!  
  
AN ENCOUNTER WITH EVOLUTION  
  
The entire group shrugged, completely silent. Shannon had his arm around Trish, pulling her closer to him. Jeff stood there, for once not smiling like an idiot. Matt was mute, running his hands through his long dark brown hair. Amy walked over to Shane Helms, leaning her arm on his shoulder. He looked at his neighbor, a bemused look on his face. Amy shrugged her shoulders, her red hair spilling past them as she did so. Trish leaned her head on Shannon's shoulder, pouting. Everybody was overwhelmed, but in a way, used to it. Broken Rebellion was always up against Evolution, just not in a large opportunity like this. Well, the band wasn't able to think about it much longer.  
  
"Awww! Look at the pack of losers!" A too-familiar voice spoke. At that moment, the entire world froze. The voice belonged to Evolution's lead singer, Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Broken Rebellion knew the voices of the members of Evolution all too well. The two bands went to seperate schools, but Evolution was always hanging around in their part of town, causing trouble as often as they could without getting caught by the cops.   
  
"Hey Shanny! How's it going, fruit ass?" Another cocky voice asked. That cocky voice belonged to Randy Orton, Evolution's bass player. After that comment, snickers from the rest of Evolution, and two females followed. Shannon Moore could feel his cheeks turn bright red, but his eyes stricken with fear as Trish Stratus held on to her boyfriend. Shannon Moore's mind began to race as he remembered that Summer night too well.  
  
//Flashback\\  
  
It was nine o'clock on a night in August as Shannon Moore stepped out on to the streets, leaving the front yard of his girlfriend Trish Stratus' house. Fourteen year-old Moore wore a light blue hooded sweatshirt with the words 'Oh Crap, You Were Trying To Cheer Me Up?!' on the front and a pair of dark blue baggy jeans. He stuck his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie, walking along. The only light source were the street lamps as Shannon minded his own business. Suddenly, a car's engine was heard and the sounds of Rob Zombie's "Never Gonna Stop" were blasting out from the open windows. The sounds are way too familiar. Shannon spun his head around to see a cherry red corvette slowly following the blonde. Shannon gulped in fear, for he knew that the car belonged to Dave Batista.   
  
In the car, a drunken Dave Batista and Randy Orton were following the frightened Moore like a cat would stalk a mouse. Shannon turned his head again, in hopes that the two members of Evolution didn't see him. It was no use. Randy Orton and Dave Batista had their sights set on the young teenager. Shannon quickened his pace, trying to get as far away as possible. Dave Batista pressed his foot onto the gas pedal, as the car began to chase Shannon. Shannon made a break for it, running as fast as he could. The car stopped and out ran Dave and Randy. The two chased Moore down the street, backing him into a dead end. In the hands of Randy Orton was an empty glass beer bottle. The brown bottle glinted in the moonlight as Shannon became frozen in fear.  
  
"Hey Loser, how'd you like to die tonight?" An intoxicated Dave Batista asked. Shannon shook his head, unable to spit anything out. Randy Orton stepped towards the bass player, throwing a clumsy, but still effective right hook. Shannon stumbled back, going to fight back, but he was knocked down by a huge smack by Batista.  
  
"GET HIM!" Randy Orton shouted, jumping onto the helpless Shannon. Shannon was small for his age, obviously unable to measure the height and weight of the two members of Evolution. Randy Orton pinned Shannon Moore down to the ground, as Dave Batista stomped on him and ordered for Randy to get him up. Randy stood Shannon up, still griping tightly on his shoulders. Shannon wriggled around, attempting to escape. He elbowed the brown-haired Orton in the ribs, causing him to lose his tight grip. Orton held his ribs as Shannon sprinted off, trying to escape. It wasn't any use. Before Shannon could get far, Dave Batista grabbed him by the hood of his light blue sweatshirt and held him up in the air. Randy Orton picked up his beer bottle and smashed it against a lamp post, causing it to break in half. The bass player of Evolution held the broken bottle up.  
  
"Shanny, you're CUT!" He threatened, a drunken smile on his face. Shannon kicked, causing Randy Orton to grab his legs and hold them together. Shannon stopped kicking, for he took off his sweatshirt. Randy Orton wasn't ready for Shannon's weight, which caused him to drop Moore. Dave Batista threw his sweatshirt on to the ground and chased after Moore, who was running for his life. Batista finally caught up with the little one, dragging him over to the dead end and slugging him with clubs to the back of the head. Finally, while Shannon was pinned down to the ground, face first, Randy Orton rubbed his face into the concrete. Shannon tried kicking and screaming for help, but it was useless. Nobody was around to hear his pleas for a savior.   
  
Shannon Moore had his face planted into the ground as he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck. The beer bottle was being used to cut his neck.  
  
//End Flashback\\  
  
Shannon placed his hand on the back of his neck, as the rest of Broken Rebellion turned around to see Evolution with two girls watching them. All of them had sadistic smiles on their faces. One of the girls was a tall, long-legged blonde and she was hanging on to the right arm of Randy Orton. The blonde wore a black leather mini-skirt and a white tube top. The other girl was hanging on to the arm of Hunter Hearst Helmsley, a brunette with curly hair. She had a large set of breasts for a teenager, and was wearing a light blue top with a pair of black pants.  
  
"Well...you guys should just give up now. We're going to win the gig for 'Raw'. WHOOO!" The rival band's drummer exclaimed. Jeff Hardy rolled his green eyes, stepping up to come face to face with the eighteen year-old, Ric Flair.  
  
"Please. You guys are nothing, but talentless jerks who get your parents to pay people for your gigs." Jeff told him. Ric Flair's eyes went wide, as if it wasn't true. It was, but Evolution would never admit to it.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Hardy. Broken Rebellion sucks." Hunter spoke up.  
  
"Oh, give me a break! At least Trish and I can sing!" Amy Dumas practically shouted, defending her band. Hunter cocked an eyebrow and replied,  
  
"You call that singing? I thought that was a cow mooing!" That was when everybody from Evolution and their groupies burst out into laughter. Amy scowled, her eyes narrowing at the people who laughed at her.  
  
"Fuck you, Hunter! Everybody knows that we've got more talent than you in our pinky fingers." Shane Helms said, causing everything to go silent. Hunter glared at Helms, stepping up to him.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little Shane Helms. You've got one part in your whole band, Shane. All you do is play that stupid solo in 'Take Me Away'. Shane, you're nothing." The singer of Evolution snapped back.  
  
"You're right, Hunter! That solo is stupid. And Evolution will win the gig. Especially with my singing skills." The brunette, Hunter's girlfriend chimed in. Hunter placed his arm around the shoulders of the brunette.  
  
"That's right Steph. Oh yeah, this is our new vocalist...my girlfriend, Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie smiled, as if she was on a pedestal.  
  
"McMahon? As in McMahon Night Clubs Inc.?" Trish Stratus asked, raising her eyebrows. Stephanie nodded. Broken Rebellion knew what that meant. That meant that Stephanie's father, Vince McMahon had control of the club 'Raw'. That meant that...Evolution was going to get the gig.  
  
"Oh, well then you're going to get the gig! Your dad owns the damn thing." Matt Hardy groaned, running his hands through his hair.   
  
"We don't need her dad, we've got the skills." Randy Orton spoke up.  
  
"Riiight!" Shannon Moore said, not really using his mind. He finally realized what he said and his eyes went wide. Batista growled at him.  
  
"Do you want to get cut again, Moore?" He threatened.   
  
"Randy, why are these girls so ugly?" The girlfriend of Randy Orton asked, out of the blue.  
  
"I don't know, Stacy. I think it's because they're not as sexy as you." He replied, kissing her neck.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Amy screamed, ready to hit Stacy Keibler, but the guys of Broken Rebellion held her and Trish back, who was ready to strike herself. Evolution grinned and laughed, having nothing else to do, but walk off. Before they did so, Hunter Hearst Helmsley called out,  
  
  
  
"SEE YOU SATURDAY!" 


	4. Miss Independent?

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Point blank.  
  
To Jess: Don't worry my dear, I'll be updating 'Keep Me, I'm Yours' soon. I just need to get my brain back on to that story. I know, it's been like a month. So unusual of me!  
  
FYI: It's been only one day so far in this story. The day is Monday.  
  
MISS INDEPENDENT...?  
  
"You all got that song that I sent to your e-mails two nights ago, right?" Stephanie McMahon asked, her eyes gazing around at the rest of Evolution. Ric Flair was sitting at his drum set, in the garage of his house. Dave Batista had his guitar strapped on, his eyes glued to the sheet music in front of him. Hunter nodded to his girlfriend as she sat on his lap. Randy Orton strapped his bass on before lightly kissing his girlfriend, Stacy Keibler.  
  
"Steph...do you really think that this is the right song for our band? I mean, it's kind of...not Evolution-ish." Randy Orton pointed out, causing Ric Flair and Dave Batista to nod in agreement. Stephanie McMahon's jaw dropped open as she took a lot of offense into that comment.  
  
"What are you talking about? With a female vocalist, this song is perfect for Evolution." She fought back, crossing her arms over her chest. Hunter stepped up, the lyrics of the song in his right hand. He placed his arm around the shoulders of his brunette gilrfriend and said,  
  
"We'll give it a try." Hunter gave the guys a look of force, causing Ric to roll his eyes. Dave silently groaned and Randy looked at his girlfriend, who just blew him a kiss.   
  
"Ready?" Ric asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Stephanie McMahon replied, a bright smile on her face as she stepped over to the microphone stand in the middle of Ric's garage. Orton and Batista rolled their eyes at each other, behind Stephanie's back. Stephanie stood in the middle of the two band members, her eyes focused on her boyfriend. Hunter was seated a couple feet away from Stacy, beaming at his girlfriend with pride. Ric tapped his drum sticks together, as he began to play. Dave and Randy joined in, and next was Stephanie. The moment she opened her mouth, it sounded like a frog was croaking.  
  
"Miss independent,  
  
Miss self-sufficient,  
  
Miss keep your distance, no...  
  
Miss on her own,  
  
Miss almost grown,  
  
Miss never let a man, help her off her throne,  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected,  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected,  
  
Little miss apprehensive,  
  
Said ooh, she fell in love..." As Stephanie McMahon sang her heart out, Randy Orton looked at Dave Batista, wide-eyed. He then mouthed,  
  
"What the fuck is this?" To the monster playing the guitar. Dave shrugged his shoulders and continued playing, rolling his eyes. At the drum set, Ric Flair was bugging out. Crazy thoughts ran through his mind, seriously wanting to kill Stephanie for making them play a song like this.  
  
Meanwhile, Stephanie McMahon was still singing. Hunter watched his girlfriend, still beaming with the pride he had before she began to sing.  
  
  
  
"What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open the door,  
  
Surprise! It's time,  
  
To feel what's real..  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive,  
  
Goodbye! Old you...  
  
When love is true..."  
  
Stacy Keibler watched Stephanie sing, wide-eyed. She could not believe that her friend could produce such a horrible voice. After all, didn't Stephanie have enough money to pay for the best vocal training in the world?  
  
"Misguided heart,  
  
Miss Play-it-smart,  
  
Miss If-ya-wanna-use-that-line-ya-better-not-start...no,  
  
But she miscalculated,  
  
She didn't wanna end up jaded,  
  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love,  
  
So, by changing her misconceptions,  
  
She went in a new direction,  
  
And found inside,  
  
She felt a connection,  
  
She fell in love..." Stephanie held a long note for the word 'fell' almost shattering the ear drums of everybody in the garage, minus Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Hunter was in glory, hearing his beautiful girlfriend belt out notes. Meanwhile, Ric, Stacy, Randy and Dave were in hell, listening to Stephanie's horrible singing.  
  
"What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open the door,  
  
Surprise! It's time,  
  
To feel what's real..  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive,  
  
Goodbye! Old you...  
  
When love is true..." Stephanie began to step forward, taking the microphone off of the stand. She slowly began to make her way over to Hunter, placing her hand on his broad shoulder, looking him into the eyes.  
  
"Ooh, Miss Independent walked away,  
  
No time for a love that came her way,  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today,  
  
'What happened to Miss-No-longer-afraid?'  
  
It took some time for her to see,  
  
How beautiful love could truely be,  
  
No more talk of 'Why can't that be me?',  
  
I'm so glad I finally see..." Stephanie moved back from Hunter, a smile on her face. The other members that were playing at the moment rolled their eyes.  
  
"What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open the door,  
  
Surprise! It's time,  
  
To feel what's real..  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive,  
  
Goodbye! Old you...  
  
When love is true...  
  
Miss Independent." After the song came to an end, Ric Flair dropped his drum sticks to the ground. Hunter began clapping wildly, as Stacy Keibler clapped lightly, just to be polite. She smiled weakly at Stephanie.  
  
"That was great." Stacy lied. Stephanie beamed with pride.  
  
"Thanks!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That was perfect, everybody. I think that's going to be our song for the audition at Raw." Hunter Hearst Helmsley told them, as the eyes of Randy, Dave and Ric went wide. 


	5. Shannon's Not Feeling So Hot

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Point blank.  
  
FYI: It's still Monday.  
  
SHANNON'S NOT FEELING SO HOT  
  
Shannon Moore leaned his head against the pillow, staring up at his poster-plastered ceiling. Kurt Cobain was all over the place, along with Aerosmith and Linkin Park. He sighed, rolling over to his left side. He was now facing his oak computer desk, which was covered in all kinds of drawings and stickers. His computer sat on top, the screen on. His computer background was a sketch of him and Trish that Jeff had drawn and scanned for him. He sighed, rolling back onto his back with his hands folded behind his head. His green eyes gazed at the picture of Nirvana's raspy-sounding vocalist, closing slightly as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
---Shannon's Nightmare---  
  
"Shanny...Shanny...We're coming for you." A ghostly voice sang, as Shannon Moore looked around his bedroom. Instead of the usual posters on his walls, the walls were now white and padded. Shannon gasped, trying to feel around, but it was no use. He was in a straight jacket. Shannon's green eyes looked to where he was sitting, on the white floor. His room had turned into a room at a pyschiatric ward. Shannon used his legs to get him up, running rapidly around the very small room. "Shanny..." The ghostly voice sang again. He looked around the room, trying to find out where it was coming from. The voice, a small young child's voice, came from the walls. Shannon stared at the walls.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Shannon screamed, trying to break free from his straight jacket. The fourteen year-old boy struggled, but was unsuccessful. As he tried to get out of his straight jacket, an image appeared. The image was of three young girls, all with their hair in bows and little dresses. Two girls held a skipping rope, one at each side. The third girl was in the middle, jumping. Shannon looked up from the straight jacket's locks, his green eyes growing wide. He backed up against another wall, as the three little girls sang in unison.  
  
"One...two...Randy's coming for you. Three...four...you better lock the door. Five...six...grab your crucifix. Seven...eight...better stay up late. Nine...ten...never sleep again! Dave and Randy are coming. MUAHAHAHAHA!" The girls stopped skipping, their eyes glowing red as they stared at Shannon. He screamed, as two other images came from the wall that the girls were standing. This time, the images were of Randy Orton and Dave Batista, as ghosts. They looked the same, except that he could see right through them. Shannon closed his eyes, wishing that it would all go away. Dave Batista walked over to Shannon Moore, placing his ghostly hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Open your eyes, Shanny." Dave said, snickering. Shannon Moore opened up his eyes, just a peep to see Dave's hand on his shoulder. The blonde jumped at the sight of the large, transparent hand on his shoulder. At the sight of Shannon's jumping, Randy and Dave howled in laughter. So did the three little girls, who were now watching and pointing.  
  
"GET AWAY!" Shannon hollered at the top of his lungs. Randy Orton shook his head, heading over to Shannon, by Dave's side.  
  
"We don't like you. And do you know what we do to little maggots we don't like?" Randy tilted his head, asking Shannon. Shannon closed his eyes, shaking his head. He just prayed for all of it to go away. Randy turned to the little girls. "Do you girls know what we do to people we don't like?"  
  
"KILL THEM!" The girls screamed in unison, their young and angelic voices gone. This time, they're voices were loud and rapsy, as if a demon had possessed them. Dave Batista nodded.  
  
"That's right. So, guess what that means Shannon?" Dave questioned. Shannon didn't answer. Instead, he yelled.  
  
"GO AWAY!" He opened his eyes, looking behind him. The fourteen year-old boy was backed into the corner, with Randy and Dave trapping him.  
  
"Wrong! Time for you to die, Shanny Boy!" Randy laughed, pulling a knife from out of his pocket. He handed it to Dave Batista, who drew it back and then thrusted it forward, stabbing him in the heart.  
  
---End Nightmare---  
  
Shannon Moore popped up, his green eyes opened in shock. He looked around the room, his forehead damp with sweat. He placed his hands on his pillow, feeling that it was soaked with perspiration. He was in his room, the one filled with posters and his computer. The room was dark. Shannon Moore looked at his alarm clock, which sat on his night table by his bed. It was one thirty-seven in the morning. Shannon leaped out of bed, exiting his room to get a drink of water and a grip on his life. 


	6. The Downfall Continues

Author's Note: Finally...I got off my ass and decided to update. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this one! Well, like always...I don't own anything. =)  
  
FYI: It is now Tuesday.   
  
THE DOWNFALL CONTINUES  
  
"So, you're telling me that little girls haunted your dreams, skipping rope and chanting some scary song? Randy Orton and Dave Batista were killing you too?!" Jeff Hardy questioned, his back leaned against the wall of Amy Dumas' garage. He had his guitar on and was tuning it as Broken Rebellion's bass player, Shannon Moore was sitting on a stool. He was just putting the strap of his bass around him as he nodded. Jeff shook his head, laughing a little bit as his neon green and fuschia hair swayed around, while his head was moving. "Come on, Shan. If you're going to think up a story, then it should be better than that!"  
  
"IT'S NOT A STORY!" Shannon exclaimed, practically startling Shane Helms out of the chair he was sitting on, on the opposite side of the garage. Amy's green-haired neighbor was almost asleep, for he did not get much sleep either the night before. Last night, Shane spent his time reading comic books and playing video games. Shane collected himself and sat back on the chair, closing his eyes to block out the noises.  
  
"I believe it." Matt Hardy, the band's drummer spoke up. He was seated behind the drum set and was listening to every word of Shannon's story. Shannon smiled at Matt thankfully, as Matt grinned. He then looked at his brother Jeff, who looked a bit bewildered. "What?" He asked.  
  
"How can you believe that, Matt? You're the one who says not to get carried away with stories. That was one of the most unrealistic things I've ever heard in my life!" Jeff said. Amy Dumas then chimed in, as she entered the garage with a tray of sodas. She set the tray on to the small metal table by Shane Helms and then replied,  
  
"That's why they're called 'nightmares', Jeff! They aren't necessarily realistic. I'm buying Shannon's story." After that was said, Amy grabbed a glass of soda from the tray and took a large sip. She then looked down at Shane Helms, who was nodding off. With a laugh, she hit Shane lightly on the head. His eyes open and he sat upright.  
  
"Huh?! What?!" The fifteen year-old guitarist asked, completely out of it. The members of Broken Rebellion who were present at the garage that moment laughed. As they were laughing, Shannon scanned the area for his girlfriend, Trish Stratus. It wasn't usual of Trish to be late. Usually, she arrived with Shannon. He had called her earlier that day to ask if she wanted him to pick her up for practice, but she declined, saying that she had to baby-sit and she'd meet them at the garage, before practice would actually start. Shannon looked down at his watch.  
  
"Has anybody seen or heard from Trish?" He asked, cutting off the laughter. He watched Amy, Matt and Jeff shrug. Shane Helms yawned and answered,  
  
"She was on-line earlier, but I didn't talk to her." The room fell silent, as Matt Hardy emerged from behind his drum set to grab a glass of soda. Before raising the glass to his mouth, he spoke up.  
  
"Hmm...weird." He then took a large gulp of the ice cold beverage. The band sat in silence, not really knowing what to do or say. Just as the silence grew to be two minutes, the side door of the garage opened and in walked Shannon's girlfriend and Broken Rebellion's back-up vocalist, Trish Stratus. Trish had a gleaming smirk on her face, and her blonde hair was a tad messy. Her lip gloss was a bit smeared to the side of her mouth and her clothes were a bit rustled. Normally, Trish's outfits were always neat.  
  
"Hey guys. How's it going?" She asked, walking past Shannon without a glance. Shannon looked at her weirdly, his eyebrows raised. Everybody else was noticing Trish's odd behavior too. Amy carefully watched her, her glass of soda in her hand. She stood by the microphone stand, watching as Trish picked up the last full glass on the tray and lifted it up to her lips, not noticing that the entire garage had gone silent. Matt Hardy watched the expressions on his young friend's face as he witnessed his girlfriend completely blow him off. After Trish was done refreshing herself with the soda, she placed the empty glass back on its tray and turned to the rest of the band. Well, the rest of the band minus her boyfriend, Shannon. "What are we standing around for? Aren't we going to practice?" The blonde girl questioned.  
  
"Where were you?" Amy politely asked her friend. It was the one question in everybody's mind. First, Trish ignored Amy's question, making her way over to her mic stand, which was placed beside Shannon and his bass. Normally, Trish and Shannon couldn't keep their hands off of each other and halfway through practice, the others would need to send Trish next to Jeff, where they could finally get some work done. Now, Shannon stood next to his girlfriend, silent. He placed the strap over his shoulder and lifted his head up. Instead of looking around at the rest of Broken Rebellion, Shannon Moore just stared straight ahead, at the garage door. Trish finally turned to Amy, answering her question.  
  
"I was babysitting for my aunt Kelly. I would've gotten here sooner, but she had to stop for gas. She lives on the other side of town." Trish replied, turning on her mic. She looked around at the others, who were already in position. "Can we start practice now?" Her voice sounded a bit hurried. Shane Helms raised his eyebrows at her, wondering why Trish had a sudden change of attitude. Usually, she was a very sweet girl, who had a lot of patience. Shane knew she was up to something, and he was making it his secret mission to find out. He tuned up his guitar and looked over at his partner in crime, Jeff Hardy. Jeff was ready, like always. The green-haired fifteen year-old looked back at Jeff's older brother, Matt. He gave his drum sticks a tap and the garage was soon filled with the sound of loud rock music.  
  
An hour and a half later, Broken Rebellion had wrapped up their practice. They had practiced every song they had and were still trying to pick a piece for the audition on Saturday. Time was nearing and Evolution was going to be tough to beat. Usually, the entire gang stuck around Amy's house for practice, but Trish Stratus was in a rush this time. She quickly unplugged her microphone from the amp and was walking quickly towards the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" She called out before flying out the door. The last thing everybody saw was her blonde hair whipping out the door. After Trish had left, Jeff looked around at the rest of the band. They were silent.   
  
"I wonder what's up with her." He pointed out, causing everybody to ponder for a few moments. Shane then sat up from the stool he was sitting on and placed his guitar in its case.  
  
"I've got to go." He said, packing up.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry? You're usually the last to leave." Amy asked, curious. Shane had to think and he had to think quick.  
  
"Uhh..My mom needs me to help cook dinner. Dad's out of town for the next few days, so I have to help." He lied. Shane felt his heart break because he always hated lieing to his friends, especially Amy. Amy had a look of confusion on her face for a moment, then she managed to smile.  
  
"Okay. I'll catch you later, okay?" She suggested. Shane smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, later. Bye guys." He said, making his way out of the door. When Shane left the Dumas' property, he began to follow Trish Stratus, who was down the street. She looked behind her, to check if anybody was following, but Shane quickly ducked in to the bushes before Trish could find him following her. She resumed her quick pace, with the green-haired guitarist following close behind. 


	7. Inside The Garage of Evolution

Author's Note: YaY! Two updates for me in one day! What a miracle that is, lol. Sorry for taking so long. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this one! And well...I never known anything, so how is this time any different?  
  
The Day Is: Tuesday  
  
INSIDE THE GARAGE OF EVOLUTION  
  
"No, no, NO! You're doing it wrong, Randy!" Stephanie McMahon shrieked at the top of her lungs, her high-pitched voice booming throughout the entire garage. Randy Orton, Evolution's bass player stared at Hunter's girlfriend, who had been acting as if she ruled Evolution for the past two days. His light blue eyes turned to ice, just glaring at her.  
  
"How the hell am I doing it wrong? I wasn't going anything!" Randy fought back, as Dave Batista was checking his watch, not wanting to get involved. Evolution had begun their practice fifteen minutes ago, and already Stephanie was being a crab. Hunter Hearst Helmsley sat back, next to Randy's girlfriend, Stacy Keibler. Stacy just smiled, not wanting to show the hate she had for Stephanie's singing voice. Hunter grinned proudly of his girlfriend, for he thought she sounded like an angel.  
  
"Exactly! You were supposed to come in at that part." Stephanie stated, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at Randy. Randy rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm not. We were on the first verse. I don't come in until the chorus." The bass player told her, looking around at the rest of the band. Ric Flair, the band's drummer, nodded in agreement.  
  
"Randy's right, Steph." Ric told her, sort of regretting it as Stephanie quickly turned to Ric and began to snap.  
  
"NO, HE ISN'T! HE COMES IN RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING!" Stephanie screamed, her face turning red. Hunter sat up from his chair and got in between Ric and Stephanie.  
  
"Stop fighting!" He demanded, his arms stretched out to separate Ric and Stephanie. Randy made his way over to his girlfriend, Stacy. Stacy linked her arm with Randy's and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Don't worry, baby. Stephanie's doing it all wrong." Randy nodded and placed a soft kiss on Stacy's lips. She smiled as Randy went back to the band, still glaring at Stephanie.  
  
"Hunter, you know Orton comes in on the chorus! We've been practicing this song for two months. Two months is long before Stephanie ever came in to the band." Ric stated, his drumsticks in his hand.  
  
"He's right, Hunter." Dave chimed in, still looking at his watch. Hunter turned to Batista, since he had been silent this entire time. The muscular blonde-haired teenager looked at his friend, confused.  
  
"Why are you always looking at your watch, man? We've still got like an hour left of practice." Hunter explained.  
  
"I can't stay for the whole hour. I would, but since practice started late, due to Stephanie being late, I can't stay. I need to go home and baby- sit my brothers." Dave quickly lied, as everybody raised their eyebrows at him.  
  
"Why can't your sister do it? She always baby-sits them." Ric said. Dave was silent for a moment, trying to think up an excuse. His bandmates knew him too well. His sister was always the one to baby-sit his two younger brothers.  
  
"She's sleeping over at a friend's house." He lied, hoping that his friends would buy it. Thankfully, everybody did. Everybody except for Randy Orton. Randy and Dave had been friends for years, and he knew that it wasn't like Dave to leave practice early. Dave looked down at his watch again. He then looked at the rest of the band.  
  
"You know what, guys? I don't feel like practicing anymore. We'll get back to work tomorrow." He said, taking his guitar off.  
  
"Dave! What's gotten into you?" Stacy asked, knowing that this behavior from Dave Batista was totally out of the ordinary.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just really busy today." He quickly replied, placing his guitar on the stand and then walking quickly out of the garage of Ric Flair. The entire band stared at him, not moving from their spots.  
  
Outside, Dave took a deep breath and made his way out of Ric's property. The sun was just starting to set and the sky had turned a pretty deep red color. Dave looked behind him, making sure nobody was following him. The only thing behind him was a stray cat, just prowling. Dave quickened his pace as he turned the corner and took a shortcut to his destination. Dave quickly climbed over a steel fence and made his way down another street. He cut through a person's yard before climbing another fence. He then saw who he was looking for sitting at a park bench. The person sat there, waiting patiently. Dave smiled at he walked towards the person and took a seat beside them.  
  
"What took you so long?" They asked.  
  
"Steph was being a bitch to Randy. She was late for practice too. How long were you waiting?"  
  
"About twenty minutes. But, whatever...let's go in to the forest. Nobody can see us there." The person said. He nodded and the two of them walked in to the forest, making sure nobody was watching them. Once the two bodies had entered the forest, Shane Helms stuck his head out from behind a three, only five feet away.  
  
"...Batista and...Trish?! What the hell?" Shane asked to himself, completely shocked. 


	8. Shocking News

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I never will. =)  
  
The Day Is: Tuesday  
  
SHOCKING NEWS  
  
Amy Dumas picked up a rumpled black t-shirt that she had just found underneath her bed. Her face wrinkled up in disgust as she plugged her nose and threw it in to her metallic blue plastic laundry hamper. Amy picked up a pair of jeans and threw those in also. For once, she was cleaning her room. The redheaded sixteen year-old had no idea what came over her. She never cleaned her room before unless her mother nagged her, but Mrs. Dumas did no nagging. Her hazel eyes glanced over at her window, which was open. The afternoon breeze flew in, blowing her sheer black curtains away from the wall. She sighed, not used to seeing the room across from her window open. The room across her window belonged to Shane Helms. She missed not seeing him sitting on the floor, reading his comic books or fiddling with the guitar his father bought him for his birthday.  
  
Meanwhile, Shane Helms was walking the streets, eager to tell his friends the news. He still couldn't believe what he had seen. For as long as he could remember, Broken Rebellion and Evolution had been enemies. Whoever was in Evolution, hated anybody in Broken Rebellion and vice versa. Never in his life would he think Trish would cheat on Shannon, especially with a member of Evolution. Pinching himself, Shane turned the corner to find Randy Orton with his girlfriend, Stacy Keibler. They were laughing, just in their own world when Randy spotted Shane and nudged Stacy. She looked over, glaring. After glaring for a moment, Stacy laughed evilly, almost cackling. "Where ya headed, Shaney-boy?" Randy taunted, laughing. Shane felt his stomach turn. He really didn't want to deal with anybody, especially Randy Orton at a time like this. Shane ignored him, continuing to walk. It was no use though, for Randy and Stacy were getting closer. Shane looked down, as Randy decided to continue to bug him. "Come on, Shane. At least tell me where Shannon is."  
  
"I don't know where he is." He quietly replied. Randy approached Shane, lifting his head up.  
  
"Don't lie, Helms. If you don't know where that fag is, then where's his trashy girlfriend?" Randy smirked, as Stacy giggled. Shane had the biggest urge to just yell 'WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND!', but he knew that he must tell his Broken Rebellion band mates before he could tell Evolution.  
  
"Let's go, Randy. My parents aren't going to be home until midnight. Don't waste your time on this loser." Stacy spoke up, sticking her nose up in the air. Shane rolled his eyes, thinking 'What a snob' as Randy let go of Shane's face. He gave him a cocky smirk.  
  
"See you later, freak. Maybe next time you'll have normal hair." The brown-haired bass player said, taking his girlfriend and walking away. Shane scoffed and continued walking, turning another corner before getting on to his street. Shane Helms practically sprinted over to his house, barging through the door and running up the stairs. Almost knocking over his mother, Shane ran in to his room and slammed the door.  
  
Amy heard the door slam from her room and quickly shut her laundry hamper. She rushed to her window, just in time to see Shane look out. "Hey Shane! How was cooking dinner with your Mom? Did you get to make that tortellini Alfredo?" Amy babbled, not noticing the serious expression on Shane's face. She was just glad he was back.  
  
"AMY STOP!" Shane shouted, sternly.  
  
"What's wrong?" She questioned, worried that she had upset him.  
  
"I didn't cook dinner with my mom."  
  
"Then what did you do?"  
  
"Just listen, okay? I went to spy on Trish. I was getting really suspicious during practice and I had to spy on her. And well...you wouldn't believe what I found out! Are you ready for this?" He warned, biting his lower lip. Amy nodded, eager to hear the news. "Trish is cheating on Shannon..." He trailed off, as Amy clapped her hand over her mouth and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god! You're not serious, are you?" Shane nodded his head up and down.  
  
"And you wouldn't believe who it's with..." He trailed off once more, leaving his neighbor in suspense. Amy could feel the hairs on her body standing on end, as she stayed silent, waiting for Shane to tell her. "Dave Batista."  
  
With a gasp, Amy shouted, "NO WAY! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Shane shook his head. She could see in his eyes that he was not kidding. It was rare for Shane to be serious and this moment was one of those rare ones. "Have you told Shannon yet?" She asked next.  
  
"Nope. I just got home. I thought you'd be in your room so I ran up. Amy, this is too weird. Why is this happening?" Shane raked his fingers through his green-streaked hair and leaned forward, his upper body out of the window. Amy shrugged, her vibrant red and multi-colored streaked hair falling past her shoulders.  
  
"You're right. This IS too weird. I mean, never in my life would I expect Trish and Dave together. Shannon's going to be totally crushed. You should tell him now." Amy suggested.  
  
"Not yet. I have to tell Matt and Jeff first."  
  
"He can't be the last to know! It'll crush him even more."  
  
"Why not? I think it'd be healthier. The hype will die down by then."  
  
"Shane, don't you get it? His girlfriend is cheating on him. There is NO hype! It's not some juicy rumor that goes flying around the school and gets changed every five people it hits. His girlfriend is being unfaithful. Shannon's already going through a really tough time right now and this is just making it worse. He's got a band of assholes wanting to beat him up and now Trish is screwing around with Dave Batista. It's just not healthy." Amy explained.  
  
"She's doing what?" A voice asked, trembling. Amy quickly turned around, her hair whipping around and hitting her in the face. Standing in her doorway was Shannon Moore, tears running down his face. Since Shannon was so small, Amy was blocking Shane's view of him. The two of them gasped as Shannon fell to the ground. His eyes closed. His mind went black. He was passed out. 


	9. That's What She Said

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The song is "That's What She Said" by Backstreet Boys. Man...I love when boy bands become inspirational. =)  
  
**The Day Is:** Wednesday  
  
**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID**  
  
The sounds of metal spatulas hitting pans were the first thing Shannon Moore heard when he opened his eyes. Taking a look around the room, he then realized that he wasn't in his own room. The walls of the room he was in were painted neon green and fuchsia and wild pieces of artwork were scattered all over the place. Remembering the previous night, it came to him that he was in the room of Jeff Hardy. Shannon leaned back on the bed he was laying on and then noticed the makeshift bed Jeff had created for himself on the floor. He smiled a bit; thankful he had great friends helping him through a rough time like this.  
  
Downstairs, Matt and Jeff were making breakfast. Jeff was filling three tall glasses with orange juice and setting them on the table as Matt was flipping pancakes. The two brothers had taken Shannon in for the night, since he passed out at Amy's house. Amy and Shane had carried him over, knowing that Matt and Jeff knew how to make things right. The moment Amy and Shane had arrived at the Hardy house, Matt quickly took Shannon and placed him on Jeff's bed, no questions asked. The moment Jeff had seen the fourteen year-old boy passed out; he began to frantically ask questions. It was Shane who had answered them all, for he was the one who had witnessed Trish with Dave firsthand. Shannon had been out like a light for the entire night, not waking up until now.  
  
Shannon rose from the bed, stretching his arms out to yawn. He then made his way out of Jeff's room, following the smell of blueberry pancakes to the kitchen. Shannon slowly went down the stairs, making sure he held on to the railing, knowing he wasn't stable enough to rush down the stairs. After Shannon had made it safely down the stairs, he entered the kitchen to find the two Hardy brothers battling it out, using wooden spoons. Matt had just stabbed Jeff in the torso with his wooden spoon as Shannon came in. Matt noticed the blonde boy first and greeted him with a smile. "Mornin', Shannon. Hungry?" Jeff waved from his fallen position on the floor. Shannon laughed and nodded.  
  
"I'm starving. Blueberry pancakes?" Matt nodded as Shannon took a seat at the kitchen table. Jeff leaped up from the floor and grabbed three plates out of the cupboards. He finished setting the table as Matt finished making the pancakes. He dished a few pancakes out to Shannon, who dove in. The moment he stuck his fork in to the pancake, he froze. Jeff and Matt observed as their friend put his fork down and began to stare in to the distance.  
  
"I thought you were starving?" Jeff questioned before taking a seat across from Shannon and beside Matt. Shannon sighed.  
  
"I thought so too. I just don't have the heart to eat, I guess." He replied, tapping his fingers on the table.  
  
"It's hard, Shannon. We're going to help you get through it." Matt reassured him, patting him on the shoulder. Shannon smiled a bit.  
  
"Thanks guys. But it's just what she always said to me. Always, forever. Never say never. I actually believed those lies she fed me. I was eating out of the palm of her hand." He told them, trying his best not to cry. He could feel his eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"Don't cry, Shannon. Trish isn't worth your tears. If you want to let it out, then find a better way to do it. Don't sit here, crying. She doesn't deserve your tears." Jeff said before pouring some syrup on to his pancakes.  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do? Put these words in to a song?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Matt asked, shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth as he did so.  
  
"I can't write a song. Amy and Shane are the songwriters for Broken Rebellion. I had never written a song in my life." Shannon answered, letting the tears fall out of his eyes and down his face. His body began to tremble.  
  
"Amy and Shane hadn't gone through what you've gone through. If you have it in you, then you should write. It'll help." Jeff told him. Shannon looked up at him, hope in his eyes.  
  
"Do you really think I could do it?" Jeff nodded and replied,  
  
"I know you can."  
  
Two and a half hours later, Broken Rebellion minus Trish Stratus were gathered around the Hardy brothers' backyard, all eyes on Shannon Moore and Jeff Hardy. Jeff sat on a wooden stool, his acoustic guitar in hand. Shannon stood in front of him, a notepad in his hand. On the notepad were the words to a song he had penned, with the help of Jeff. Amy, Matt and Shane sat on the grass, their eyes fixated on the nervous Moore. Shannon took a deep breath and looked over at Jeff. Jeff nodded and began to play, as Shannon began to sing.  
  
"There are people that say what you wanna hear,  
  
Even on a raining day they'll tell you the sky is clear,  
  
When you really really love someone,  
  
Am I right when I say that you want them near?  
  
And if you can't even tell them things that they wanna hear,  
  
Always, forever,  
  
All things she said,  
  
Never say never,  
  
Those simple lies that she fed,  
  
I will never leave you,  
  
All the love I thought she had,  
  
But can you blame me, no,  
  
Cuz that's what she said,  
  
That's what she said,  
  
She told me we'd see forever,  
  
That's what she said, she said, yeah,  
  
And there are people that say what they really mean,  
  
She said she'd always be there,  
  
She said she'd always care,  
  
But just when you think that you can,  
  
Trust that someone you love,  
  
Tell me why, or do you know,  
  
How stars can fall from above?  
  
Always, forever,  
  
All things she said,  
  
Never say never,  
  
Those simple lies that she fed,  
  
I will never leave you,  
  
All the love I thought she had,  
  
But can you blame me, no,  
  
Cuz that's what she said,  
  
That's what she said,  
  
She told me we'd see forever,  
  
That's what she said, she said, yeah,  
  
Cuz you made promises,  
  
That you couldn't keep,  
  
But you're not hurting yourself,  
  
You're only hurting me (you're only hurting me),  
  
Why would you say things that you really didn't mean? (you really  
mean),  
  
Oh how can I make you see,  
  
Just what you did to me?  
  
Oh, you said how much you really cared,  
  
Just when I thought I was in love,  
  
Girl, how could you dare?  
  
If I were you I could not lie even once,  
  
To the face of the one,  
  
That I love so much,  
  
Always, forever,  
  
All things she said,  
  
Never say never,  
  
Those simple lies that she fed,  
  
I will never leave you,  
  
All the love I thought she had,  
  
But can you blame me, no,  
  
Cuz that's what she said,  
  
That's what she said,  
  
She told me we'd see forever,  
  
That's what she said, she said, yeah.." As Shannon finished the song,  
he looked out at his audience and saw the tears coming down from Amy's  
hazel eyes. The black mascara and eyeliner she was wearing was running  
down her face as she leaned on Shane's shoulder. Shane had his arm  
around Amy as she wept to Shannon's beautiful song. Matt Hardy had a  
smile on his face.  
  
"That was THE MOST incredible song I had ever heard. It had so  
much emotion in to it. Nice work, kid." He commented. Shannon grinned.  
He turned to Jeff, waiting for his reply.  
  
"Mind-blowing. The lyrics were completely awesome. I think we  
should use it for the Raw audition." Jeff suggested. Amy nodded,  
unable to say anything because she was still crying.  
  
"I agree." Shane said.  
  
"Me too." Matt nodded. Shannon was amazed that his song was so  
well liked. Usually, Shane and Amy had to really work to get Broken  
Rebellion to like their songs. For him, the words just flowed out like  
a river.  
  
"Thanks, guys. This means the world to me. But it's only Jeff  
and me in the song. How will we fit everybody else in?" He asked.  
  
"We'll figure it out. Or maybe you can write another song?" Amy  
suggested, laughing a bit.  
  
"We'll see, Amy. Don't think you haven't received your vacation  
as our band's lead yet." Shannon chuckled, as Amy grinned. He felt  
good inside for once, knowing that he would be okay. 


	10. Forbidden

Disclaimer: Like always, don't own anything. =)  
  
The Day Is: Wednesday  
  
FORBIDDEN  
  
It was Wednesday afternoon and Broken Rebellion turncoat, Trish Stratus was enjoying the sun beaming down on her body as she laid on the grass of her front yard. A small portable stereo sat beside her head, playing the radio as she tanned in her pink and white flowered bikini. Just yesterday, she had quickly ditched the band after practice was over to go make out with her man of the moment, Dave Batista in the local forest. Of course, she was still supposedly dating Shannon Moore. Trish smiled to herself, congratulating herself for toying with Shannon's young and fragile mind. As Trish was enjoying her moment of glory, she opened her eyes to see Dave casually walking down the street, as if he wasn't headed to Trish's house. Trish got up and gave him a look, inviting him over. After looking over his shoulder, Dave made his way over to Trish. "So, did you dump that little twerp yet?" Dave asked, wrapping his muscular arms around Trish's oily body. She shook her head, a devious grin on her face.  
  
"Not yet, but he still has no clue. I'm planning to break it to him at the audition. I'm still a part of Broken Rebellion. I'll just screw up their instruments or something." She replied, getting a bit cocky. Trish began to lead Dave in to the house while picking up her stereo and towel in her other hand.  
  
"I love the way you think, woman. It's so sexy." He told her, kissing her neck as he shut the door behind them.  
  
"It's a damn good thing we're home alone." Trish spoke, as she wrapped her arms around Dave's muscular body and began to bite at his lip softly. He stopped, looking at her with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh, is it?" Dave asked, a devilish smirk on his face as Trish nodded. She then took him by the hand and led him up the stairs and in to her bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Randy Orton and Ric Flair were walking down the street, dribbling a basketball. The two had just come from the park, where they played a couple games of one on one. Randy was dribbling the basketball, beads of sweat running down his forehead as the sun shone on the two of them. "Good games, man. I would've whooped your ass in that last one if I didn't get that cramp!" Ric said, laughing. Randy cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Bullshit!" He hollered, throwing the basketball in to Ric's chest. Flair got it just in time. The two were still strolling down the street, talking and laughing when they entered the street of Trish Stratus' house. "Hey, Ric..." Randy trailed off, looking around the neighborhood.  
  
"Yeah?" Ric asked, placing the basketball underneath his arm. "Isn't this where Shannon Moore's girlfriend lives? That Trish Stratus chick?"  
  
Randy questioned. Ric took a look around the neighborhood and nodded. "I think so. Why?"  
  
"Let's go trash her house, man!" Randy suggested, jogging down the street towards Trish' house. Ric followed, liking his friend's idea. The window to Trish's room was open, facing the street. Randy skidded to a stop as he reached the house. He could hear voices; moaning voices. Once Ric reached Randy, he spun around and tapped Flair on the shoulder. "Man, I think Moore's getting laid!"  
  
"What?! You're shitting me!" Ric exclaimed. Randy shook his head.  
  
"Don't you hear it? Those moaning voices!" The two teenaged boys went silent, listening in. One voice was Trish's, but the other voice didn't sound like Shannon's. Then, they were hit with the truth once they heard Trish scream in ecstasy.  
  
"OH, DAVE! HARDER! HARDER!" Randy Orton and Ric Flair could not believe their ears. The basketball that was tucked under Ric's arms dropped and began to roll down the street as Ric and Randy looked at each other, in complete shock.  
  
"No...fucking...way!" Randy whispered, trying to make sure that Dave and Trish couldn't hear him. He looked over at Ric, who had his hands clapped to his forehead. His eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped.  
  
"This can't be..." He trailed off, turning his head to look up at the window. "Can it?" Ric asked, his voice going squeaky in disbelief. Randy shook his head, trying to deny it to himself.  
  
"No. It has to be some other Dave. I mean, there are other Daves in this town. Right?" Randy questioned, trying to do anything to not believe that this was happening. One of his best friends was fucking around with one of their worst enemies. It just wasn't right.  
  
"What other Dave does she know?" Ric asked, taking a seat on the sidewalk.  
  
"It can't be Batista! No way can it be him." He told Ric, trying to convince him that what was happening wasn't real.  
  
"Randy, be sensible. Think about it. Dave skipped out on practice early. He never does that. He said he had to baby-sit, but his sister always baby-sits. He never has to. And I bet Trish has been skipping out on Broken Rebellion practices too. I think they're seeing each other." Ric explained, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Randy shook his head, his light blue eyes staring down at the cement sidewalk.  
  
"This can't be real. Pinch me. I need to wake up from this fucking nightmare!" Randy said, the anger coming out. "How could he do this? He knows that Evolution should never mix with Broken Rebellion. He's fucking her! Can't he find someone else? I mean, there's a bunch of hot chicks around, but he's got to go and screw around with a Broken Rebellion member. That's totally forbidden." Randy added, ready to burst. He could feel his heart racing and his head was about to pop off.  
  
"What can we do about it?" Ric asked. "I mean, we can't just barge in there and confront him. He doesn't even know we know."  
  
"Well, we're going to have to do SOMETHING! Wait until Hunter finds out. He'll be livid!" Randy said, kicking a rock off the ground and sending it flying down the sidewalk.  
  
"I know, but what can we do? Something sensible." He told him.  
  
"Sensible? I don't care about sensible. There has to be some code about this! Something that says screwing around with a Broken Rebellion girl is forbidden. Come on, Ric. Didn't we all make a pact when we started Evolution?" Randy whined, trying to think back to the past.  
  
---Flashback: One and a Half Years Ago---  
  
Hunter Helmsley's garage had just been cleaned out and the instruments were set up. Hunter, along with Ric, Dave and Randy were seated at a table, sitting in a circle. Hunter placed his hand in the middle and said, "Let's make a pact. A pact to never hook up with a Broken Rebellion girl as long as we are Evolution. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Everybody replied in unison, putting their hands on top of each others in the circle. Hunter once again repeated the pact and it had never been broken. Until now.  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
"We need a plan." Randy reported, causing Ric to look up at him with a confused look on his face. "We're going spying." 


	11. 007 Evolution Style

**Disclaimer:** Hey! Guess what? I don't own anything! An apology for not updating lately...Internet Explorer has been a real pain!  
  
**The Day Is:** Wednesday  
  
**007 – EVOLUTION STYLE**  
  
The night had arrived and the sky was practically black. Bright stars were scattered throughout the sky as Randy Orton and Ric Flair slowly crept up the street. They were once again on the street of Trish Stratus, prepared to spy on their friend, Dave Batista. Both boys were dressed in all black, Randy's outfit complete with a black ski mask with eyes, a nose and a mouth cut out. Ric had his cell phone in hand. The boys were a few houses down as Ric began to dial Dave's cell phone number. He placed the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. After the fourth ring, Dave picked up. "Hello?" He huffed, sounding out of breath.  
  
"Hey Batista! It's me, Ric! Randy and me are headed over to the bar with our fake I.D.s. You want to come with us?" Ric asked, getting the thumbs up from Randy, who was trying to rummage through his backpack quietly.  
  
"Uhh...I'm stuck baby-sitting again. My older sister's working the night shift and I have to take care of the little ones. Maybe next time, man." Dave lied, as Trish's lips curled up in to a smile as she leaned on his chest.  
  
"That's cool, man. We'll catch you at practice tomorrow. Remember, it's at one." Ric reminded him.  
  
"That reminds me! I can't make it tomorrow. I have to go visit some relatives with my family. Sorry." He apologized, trying to sound sincere as possible.  
  
"Dave! We have that audition at Raw to prepare for! You can't miss another practice." Ric complained, as Randy fished a camera out of his backpack. He began to load it up with film as Dave bit his bottom lip.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ric. It's family." Dave told him, hanging up without even giving his friend a chance to respond. Dave then placed his cell phone back on to Trish's dresser. She ran her hands up his chest and gave him a kiss.  
  
"You're so sexy when you lie to your friends." She told him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her.  
  
A few houses down, Randy and Ric were making their way over to Trish's house. The two of them had devised a plan to climb up the front of Trish's house using a rope ladder to snap a few pictures of Trish and Dave together to show Hunter. Hunter was completely clueless about Dave's excuses, actually believing that he had to take care of his family. Ric couldn't help but snicker quietly as Randy climbed up the drainpipe of Trish's house to attach the rope ladder to the roof.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Randy had the rope ladder installed. He motioned for Ric to start climbing, for he was already squatting on the roof. Ric slowly climbed up the ladder, trying not to make any noise. Finally, he reached the roof and got in to a crawling position. He followed Randy as the brown-haired teenager began to make his way over to Trish's window. Both Trish and Dave had their backs turned to the window, for Trish was going through her closet and Dave was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. He was kissing her neck as Randy began to snap a few pictures. Ric was watching the area around them, making sure nobody could see them. Trish pulled a slinky dress out of her closet as Dave tore it out of her hands and threw it on the floor. He then tilted her head and kissed her roughly, biting her bottom lip. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She then jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his torso. Randy was snapping pictures like wildfire, getting shot after shot. After he figured he had enough, he turned to Ric. "Let's go, Dude." Randy whispered. Ric nodded and quietly began to crawl towards the ladder. Just as he reached the ladder, he grabbed hold, but accidentally knocked it off its latch and caused it to tumble towards the crowd. Luckily, the rope ladder landed on the grass and didn't make a noise. Ric quickly turned to Randy.  
  
"Oh shit." He mouthed, as Randy looked over and saw the rope ladder on the ground. He then swatted Ric on the back of his head.  
  
"Good going, dumbass! Now what are we going to do?" Randy asked, seeing if Ric could come up with a solution.  
  
"I don't know. Let's jump!" Ric suggested.  
  
"Are you out of your mind? We could break our bones!" Randy complained.  
  
"How else are we going to get down?" Randy quickly took a look around and looked at the drainpipe.  
  
"The drainpipe. That's how I got up." Randy told him. Ric shook his head.  
  
"No way, Orton. I'm not climbing down that thing. I'll clank it and we'll get caught."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"We have to jump."  
  
"No!" Randy shouted. He quickly clapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Inside the room, Trish broke the kiss and looked at Dave with her eyebrows raised. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Dave questioned.  
  
"Somebody just yelled No." She answered.  
  
"Where would it come from?"  
  
"I heard it from the roof." Trish replied. The two of them walked over to Trish's window to check it out. Sure thing, they saw two dark figures standing on her roof. Dave quickly opened the window and stuck his head out.  
  
"HEY!" He screamed. Randy looked over and then shoved Ric off the roof. Ric hollered as he landed on the grass.  
  
"Ow!" Ric whined as Randy quickly jumped off the roof and landed on his feet. He then pulled Ric up and the two began to run down the street.  
  
"Dave, they forgot something." Trish pointed out, pointing to a small black object lying on the roof. Dave nodded and crawled out the window to grab it. He came back and examined it.  
  
"This looks familiar." He then took another good look at the camera in his hand and his eyes narrowed. On the back of the camera, the name 'Orton' was engraved on it. "Those bastards." Dave muttered, under his breath.  
  
After running two blocks, Randy and Ric skidded to a stop. Randy reached in to his backpack and then looked at Ric frantically. He pulled off his black ski mask. "My camera! It's missing!" Both pairs of eyes went wide. "Oh, crap!" They both said in unison. 


	12. The Neighbor I Never Knew

**Disclaimer:** Who EVER owns anything? I sure as hell don't!  
  
**The Day Is:** Thursday – _RAW is only two days away!_  
  
**THE NEIGHBOR I NEVER KNEW**  
  
Dashboard Confessional's "Vindicated" was blaring out of the stereo system in the bedroom of fifteen year-old Shane Helms. Broken Rebellion's guitarist was moping around in his room, playing air guitar along to one of his favorite songs. The band had just finished up practice for the day, minus the traitor Trish Stratus. Nobody had confronted Trish yet, but they never told her about the practice that was to be held that afternoon. It didn't matter, for Shane covered for Trish's back-up vocals to Amy's beautiful singing voice. As Amy was singing through the practice, Shane couldn't help but notice her in a whole different light. Instead of seeing her as Amy Dumas, one of his best friends that he could always joke about burping around; Shane saw Amy as Amy Dumas, his beautiful neighbor that he felt as if he didn't know. It was too weird for him. His stomach began to fill up with butterflies as Shane struggled to pay attention to his guitar and back-up vocals. Finally, practice came to a close and Shane rushed home to sort out his feelings. Just as he had rolled over on his bed, he noticed a small paper airplane flying in to his window. The paper airplane soared in the air, through the window and landed on the floor. Shane crawled off his bed and opened up to find a message written on it. The message said, "Hey...why did you leave practice right after? We played video games. – Amy." Shane looked out his window to find Amy standing at hers. She looked astonishing, even though she wasn't wearing anything special. This time, she was in a new light.  
  
"Hey. Did you get the message?" She asked, her voice loud so he could hear from his room. He nodded and replied,  
  
"I didn't feel too good so I just came home."  
  
"Awwww. What's wrong?" Amy questioned as she took a seat on her windowsill. Shane did the same thing and looked at her. She just sat there, looking like quite an angel. Amy wasn't like any other girl Shane had known. Most girls Shane knew were like Trish Stratus or any of Evolution's girlfriends, worried about broken nails. No, Amy had no care for such things. Amy was passionate about her music and her friends.  
  
"I had a weird feeling in my stomach." Shane answered, realizing that he was just staring at Amy and not saying a single word.  
  
"Did you have to run to the bathroom right when you got home?" Amy chuckled, knowing that was sure to crack Shane up. Shane laughed and shook his head. He was used to making bathroom jokes with Amy, for she was like one of the guys. In fact, she was more comfortable with making bathroom jokes than Matt Hardy was.  
  
"No! Not like that! I avoided your cooking, so it's all good." He joked. She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.  
  
"Shut up. I'm not THAT bad of a cook!" Shane rolled his eyes. "That's like saying Jeff's hair is normal!"  
  
Exclaimed Shane, getting more laughter from Amy. "Okay, okay. You win. So then, why are you feeling weird? Is it about Trish and Shannon?" She asked, getting serious once again. For the second time, Shane shook his head.  
  
"No, not about them. I know Shannon's going to be able to handle her." The green-haired guy told her, leaning his head against the windowsill. He looked up at his ceiling, but averted his attention back to Amy as she started to speak.  
  
"Shane, what is it? I'm your friend and I can help you with it." She offered, her tone of voice going soft and sensitive. How could she help him when she was his problem? He was beginning to develop feelings for Amy, and he didn't know what to do.  
  
"I can't tell you, Ames. There's nothing you can do to help me." Shane said to her, feeling a bit bad because Amy's expression had turned to soft and caring, to upset. She raked her fingers through her hair and bit her bottom lip before answering.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Amy replied, sounding a bit stunned. She then cleared her throat and stood up. "Well, I have to go help my Mom load one of her paintings in to her car. I'll talk to you later." She quickly excused herself and left her room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned her back against the white door and sighed. "It looks like you're now useless in his life." She whispered to herself before heading down the stairs.  
  
Shane let out a huge sigh before turning off his stereo. He shut his window and pulled down the blinds. "How stupid are you?" He asked himself, leaning his head against the wall. He began to bash his head against the wall continually. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Shane Helms repeated over and over again. After a few minutes, his head began to hurt so he left his room and headed downstairs to his kitchen.  
  
As Shane pulled open the door to his fridge and grabbed a juice box, his mind began to race. What if that was his one and only chance to tell Amy how he felt and he had blown it? People say that you only get one chance, and what if that was it? Hating himself, Shane stuck the plastic straw in to his juice box and drank away.  
  
Amy Dumas sighed and tried to fight back the tears as she entered her Mother's painting room. She had lied to Shane, for Mrs. Dumas wasn't even home. She sat down at her Mother's stool and stared at the blank canvas in front of her. She felt as if her heart had been broken, though her and Shane were only friends. He had no idea how she felt about him. With her mind racing with images of how she felt about Shane, Amy picked up her Mom's paint palette and brush. She began to paint her worries away. 


	13. Don't Spill The Beans

**Disclaimer:** It's been the same thing ever since I started.

**The Day Is:** Thursday_ – RAW is only two days away!_

**DON'T SPILL THE BEANS**

Dave Batista was fuming as he marched in to Hunter's garage for band practice. Instead of his guitar in tow, Dave had a black camera in his hands. Randy Orton was the only Evolution member in the garage at the moment, tuning up his bass. Hunter and Ric were in the house, grabbing some food and drinks. Dave threw the camera on to the cold concrete floor, smashing the camera into bits and pieces. Randy looked up from his bass to find an angry Dave glaring at him and the camera on the floor, broken. "Hey man! That was an expensive camera!" Randy exclaimed, kneeling down to pick up the pieces.

"Well you should've used it for something else either than taking pictures of me and Trish!" Dave replied, lowering his voice when he said Trish's name.

"You know that you're not supposed to be fooling around with a Broken Rebellion girl. That's like me going for Amy Dumas. No way in hell, man." Randy told him, scooping the broken camera pieces up and tossing them in to a garbage bin. "Besides, she's still going out with that turd, Moore." Randy added.

"She's dumping him and quitting Broken Rebellion at the RAW audition. We had this huge ass plan to screw them over, but it's ruined now. All thanks to you!" Dave screamed, shoving him. Randy stumbled back a bit, but regained his footing.

"It wasn't only me! It was Ric too!" Randy retorted, just as Ric and Hunter entered the garage. Ric had a bag of ketchup chips in his hand and Hunter had a couple of plastic cups and a two-liter bottle of Coke.

"It was me too for what?" Ric asked, trying to clue in to what they were talking about. Hunter set the bottle and cups down, interested in what they were going to say. Dave went silent, clamming up. He didn't want Hunter to find out about him and Trish. If Hunter were to know about their little trysts, he'd kick Dave out of Evolution for sure. Randy smirked, knowing exactly what Dave was thinking.

"What's going on?" Hunter demanded to know, raising an eyebrow at both his friends. Ric was confused also. He pried open the bag of ketchup chips and began to munch away as both Randy and Dave just looked at each other. Randy was grinning smugly as he replied with,

"I don't know. Dave...do you have something to tell Hunter?" He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his back against the wall. Randy was going to find the next couple minutes pretty amusing.

"What?" Hunter questioned, growing to be incredibly curious.

"Orton...I'm going to kick both yours and Flair's asses." Dave stated, giving the two of them the evil eye. Ric looked up from his bag of chips, baffled.

"What did I do?" He inquired before stuffing a chip in his mouth.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hunter shouted, getting angry because he had absolutely no idea what anybody was talking about.

"Dave here, he's got a little secret." Randy smirked, knowing he had gotten Dave even madder. Sure, the two were friends, but Randy wasn't too keen on Dave hooking up with Trish, especially because she was part of Broken Rebellion.

"I don't. He's a liar." Dave fibbed, hoping Hunter would let it go and start practice. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"I don't believe you! Listen, Batista...we've all been friends forever. So why can't you just tell me what's going on?" Hunter asked, trying to be reasonable. Really, he wanted to jump on Dave and punch the secret out of him. Hunter tried his best to keep his cool.

"It's nothing, really. Let's just start practice, okay?" Dave suggested, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"How? You don't even have your guitar with you." Hunter pointed out.

"Yeah, man. How are you going to play without your guitar?" Randy repeated, sounding completely smug about it.

"Okay, good point. I'll run home and get it. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." After that was said, Dave left the garage and began running home to fetch his guitar. The moment he had left, Hunter had turned to Ric and Randy.

"What's going on?" He asked, sternly. Ric was still clueless, just munching on his chips while Randy filled Hunter in.

"You remember that pact we made? About how we weren't going to have anything to do with Broken Rebellion?" Hunter nodded, urging Randy to continue. "Well, Dave broke it. Ric and I saw Dave and Trish Stratus together and we even took pictures, but then I dropped my camera and he just broke the camera, just like how he broke our pact." Randy explained, just as Ric began to chime in.

"Now I remember! Yeah, man...I wish we had the pictures. They were going at it!" He exclaimed. By the end Ric and Randy had finished telling the story to Hunter, he was furious. Steam was about to come out of his ears as his face turned red. His fists were clenched and he gritted his teeth as he stared at the two of them.

"He thinks he can keep this from me? We'll see about that." Hunter told them, about to burst.


	14. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** Same old, same old.

**The Day Is:** Thursday - _RAW is only two days away!_

**CONFRONTATION**

Taking a deep breath as he walked down the cold streets, Shannon Moore braced himself for what he was about to do. It had been two days ever since he had any contact with his so-called girlfriend, the cheating Trish Stratus. Trish threw excuse after excuse in his face, no idea that Shannon knew that she was cheating on him. In Trish's mind, she thought that Broken Rebellion was going to fall apart without her. Trish had the sick illusion that she would be the one to inject the poison in to the band, killing each and every one of its members. She was wrong. Trish was never really a large part of Broken Rebellion, only there because she was dating Shannon. These thoughts began running through Shannon's mind as he opened the gate and walked up to the front door of Trish Stratus' house. Hesitating for a few seconds, he finally rang the doorbell.

Inside the Stratus house, Trish and Dave were fooling around in the living room. Nobody else was home as Trish tried to ignore the doorbell, but Shannon kept on ringing and ringing. He was persistent. A bit peeved, Trish climbed off Dave and walked out of the living room. Dave Batista got off the couch and followed, as Trish walked over to the door and opened it, without even looking out the window to see who it was. Her jaw dropped as she found Shannon standing at the door. Shannon stared, seeing Dave standing behind Trish. "So, it's true." He spoke, his blood boiling. Trish ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair and bit her lip. She pushed Dave out of the way, as if she thought Shannon didn't even see him. "You don't have to push him away, Trish. I've known for about two days now." Shannon reported. Trish's brown eyes went wide.

"Who told you?" She questioned, curiously.

"Why should I tell you? So you can get mad at them for revealing your dirty secret? You don't have to explain anything. I see why you're with Dave. The two of you are lower than dirt. You two deserve each other because you're a pair of stupid, low-life rats." Shannon said before turning on his heel and walking away. Trish was astonished. Never did Shannon ever say anything like that before. She was amazed. But soon, the amazement faded and she turned angry. Trish turned to Dave to find him glaring at Shannon, who had just stepped away from the gate.

"Get him!" Trish ordered, pushing him out the door. Dave did as told, running up to Shannon and tackling him from behind. Shannon fell to the ground, his hands breaking his fall as Dave began to stomp viciously at his back. But soon, Dave's power surge came to an end when he was kicked in the back. Batista quickly spun around to find Jeff Hardy, Broken Rebellion's guitarist and one of Shannon's best friends, standing with his fists up, ready to fight.

"I've had enough of you picking on my friend, Batista! You're a monster compared to him!" Jeff stated, just as Dave lifted him up by his green shirt, which matched his hair, and was going to throw him down the street when a voice shouted.

"STOP!" The voice hollered. Dave turned around to find _his_ friends and bandmates standing there. Shocked, Dave dropped Jeff. Jeff landed on his feet and quickly got Shannon up, rushing him away. "We'll settle this at the audition!" Ric Flair shouted as Jeff and Shannon rushed away. By now, Trish had run out to see what was going on. She skidded to a stop when she found Evolution standing in front of her and Dave.

"Hi Trish." Hunter greeted, his face expressionless. Trish faked a smile, even though she was frightened out of her mind.

"Hi! What are you guys doing here?" She asked, still fake smiling.

"We should be asking you that, Dave." Hunter said grimly, trying not to just pounce on him and punch him in the face.

"Look, Hunter...I can explain." Dave started, even though he couldn't. He was racking his brain, trying to find out what to tell his furious friend, but nothing could emerge from his brain. Dave stood in front of Hunter, his mouth hanging out, trying to explain the situation, but Hunter just stared at him. Hunter shook his head in shame.

"No need, Batista. We understand you're a traitor." The frontman of Evolution grimaced, his beady eyes just staring deep in to Dave's. Dave's mouth dropped when he heard the word 'traitor'. Was that what he had really become? Was Dave Batista a traitor for going out with a girl he really cared about?

"Is that what I am, Hunter? What are you going to do now? Kick me out of Evolution?" asked Dave, his voice trembling. He could feel his insides shaking, but he stayed steady. Trish held on to his arm, sheilding herself from the angry Evolution members.

Hunter nodded confidently, crossing his arms over his chest. Randy and Ric stood behind him, just glaring at Dave. They nodded also. "What if I did? You broke our pact." Hunter pointed out.

"Who cares about a stupid pact!" Dave exclaimed. "We're best friends!"

"MY best friends are Randy and Ric. They don't go out with Broken Rebellion girls." Hunter evily scoffed, turning his back on Dave and Trish, walking away in to the night. Randy looked back and just shook his head at Dave before following Ric and Hunter. Dave couldn't believe it. His friends had ditched him because he wanted to be with Trish! Storming back in to Trish's house, Dave wasn't going to let this go.


	15. The Neighbour I Thought I Knew

**Disclaimer:** Same shit, different smell.

**The Day Is:** Friday - _Raw is tomorrow!_

**THE NEIGHBOUR I THOUGHT I KNEW**

The beautiful morning sun was shining brightly as Shane Helms walked out his front door to retreive the morning paper for his Mother. He noticed his next door neighbour, Amy Dumas, sitting on her lawn, pen to paper in her journal. Her vibrant red hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was still in her pajamas, but she didn't seem to care. In fact, her hazel eyes were glued to the page as her hand moved across, writing down her deepest thoughts. Shane just stood there, the newspaper in his hand, watching her. He couldn't help. Amy had been his friend for as long as he could remember, but this time, she seemed different. Sure, she was the same Amy Dumas that used to help him with his Biology homework last year. Sure, she was the same Amy that he used to help rake leaves with every fall. But there was something different about her. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

**Amy's Journal**

_Is it weird to feel like this? It's as if Shane isn't the same Shane anymore. Everytime I see him, I get butterflies in my stomach and I find it hard to say things that I would normally say to Matt, Jeff and Shannon. I even said those things to Shane, but now it feels different around him. Last night, I walked in to my room and saw him sitting on his bed, reading a comic book. I used to always think his love for comic books was a bit dorky, but now I was drawn to him. His window was closed and mine was open, but I didn't even attempt to throw something at it to get his attention. He was so deeply interested in his comic book and I didn't want to disturb him. Instead, I just leaned against my door and watched him. Is this normal? Why am I feeling this way about Shane?_

_I remember, about a year ago, when it was fall, he was helping me rake leaves. It was just a normal day, with him mostly doing all the work. I know, it sounds mean, but he didn't mind. That's what I loved about Shane. He was always so kind and always so helpful. Now, I can't even get the courage to ask him to help me clean up the garage after rehersal. I'm so nervous around him. During practice yesterday, I kept on screwing up on the words to 'Take Me Away', which we had decided to use for the Raw audition. We've been working on that song for almost a year and I was forgetting the words like an amateur. I knew it was because Shane was there, being the fantastic guitarist he is, and I just couldn't do my thing. Matt began to take notice, questioning me about it when I was alone in the garage after practice. I hate lieing to my best friends, but I couldn't tell him the truth. I told Matt that I was just nervous about the Raw audition, even though that seems to be the last thing on my mind._

_Ugh! Raw! I just thought about it now and how am I going to be able to concentrate with Shane being there? I'm just going to humiliate myself and let Evolution win, again. I just wish things were the way they used to be. When I didn't have these feelings for Shane. I just can't have these feelings for Shane. He's Shane Helms. One of my best friends. My next door neighbour. I can't help it though..._

Amy let her thoughts trail off and she looked up, seeing that Shane was walking over. Quickly, she shut her journal and capped her pen. Standing up, she waved nervously. Inside her body, her heart was beating furiously. "Hey Shane. What are you doing out here?"

"Picking up the paper for my mom." He answered, holding up the newspaper with a silly grin on his face. "What about you?"

"Oh, just doing some song writing." Amy lied, not wanting Shane to question about her journal.

"Cool! Can I read?" Amy quickly shook her head, almost panicking.

"They're not done yet. I'll let you read them when they're done, with the rest of the guys. I've got to go inside now. Mom's making me help her clean the house. I'll see you at practice. Remember, two o'clock!" Amy exclaimed, smiling, even though she was shaking inside.

"I'll be there. See ya, Ames." He waved, walking back to his house. Amy waved back and rushed in to her house, shutting the door behind her. With her back leaned against the door, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was close." She said to herself, running up the stairs to her bedroom.

When Shane got back in to his house, he dropped the newspaper off to his Mother and then headed upstairs to his room. Both Amy and Shane's windows were open and Shane found Amy pacing around in her room. He stuck his head out the window and called out, "Ames! What are you doing?"

Surprised, Amy turned her head to find Shane with his head out the window. Her eyes went wide. "Uhh...I thought I forgot something outside, but I didn't! I'm going to help my Mom clean the bathroom now. Bye!" In a flash, Amy had run out of her room and in to the bathroom, where she knew she'd be safe.

Shane raised his eyebrows, a bit confused, but he shrugged it off. Reaching underneath his matress, he pulled out a sketchbook which he used to draw his own comic book characters. After flipping through pages of his created superheroes, like one he called 'The Hurricane', he came upon a sketch he had made late last night. It was of Amy, floating on clouds. She had a golden halo around her head. It was how Shane saw Amy. Amy was Shane's Angel.


End file.
